The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as printers and copy machines which employ powder developers, and more specifically relates to a developing device actuation control in said image forming apparatus.
Small, light weight portable copy machines and copy machines with replaceable developing devices containing different color developers have been provided in recent years.
However, certain disadvantages of portable copy machines are encountered when developer accumulates to one side of the developing device as the machine is transported, thereby causing one side of the copy image to be abnormally dense when the first copies are made, or actually preventing the formation of any copy image at all.
Also, replaceable developing devices must maintained in a horizontal position when not installed in a copy machine or else the developer will accumulate at one side as in the case of the aforesaid portable copy machine, and lead to the previously described disadvantages.